Urban Rivals Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Urban Rivals that since January 2009. ; Game Play * Rules * Tournaments * Missions * Guilds * Terminology ; Collection * Clans * Characters * Comics * Artist }} ;May 7, 2010 :Discretion and Efficiency'' To come out on top in Clint City, discretion and efficiency sometimes need to be favored over brute force. And La Junta’s new recruit, Nahomi is all too aware of this. Meanwhile the Jungo welcome Wendy while Gertjan joins forces with the Roots and Pesth finds his place on the decks of the Piranas ship. ;April 23, 2010 :Temperature Rising' The Clint City fire fighters have always had their work cut out for them but since Vito joined the Montana’s they don't have a moment's down time and have had to cancel all vacation until otherwise instructed. Meanwhile the Pussycats welcome Veronica, while the Bangers open their doors to Angie and Wilhem joins the Skeelz. ;April 9, 2010 :''Visions from Beyond' To strengthen their numbers and outdo their opponents, the Clint City clans are in no way opposed to scanning the four corners of the globe, or further still, to unearth new talent. And so the Sentinel welcome Zhang, fresh from Hong Kong, to their ranks, while the Sakrohm make room for Sigma, just back from the stellar reaches. Meanwhile, the more traditional Rescue clan recruits Benson, while the Uppers join forces with Jonas. ;March 27, 2010 :''Brains and Brawn' While some of the clans rely on muscles to make a difference, others look to the power of the intellect. It’s hard to say which will be the winning strategy but the fight should be something else. While the All Stars welcome athletic Essie to their numbers, the Jungo turn to Ronald and his powers of deduction. Meanwhile, the Nightmare can now rely on Mawpin , while Orlando joins forces with the Ulu Watu. ;March 12, 2010 :'''''No Pity The streets of Clint City are not exactly known for their peace and quiet but the confusion might just go up a notch or two in the coming days thanks (or due to) this week’s new recruits. The GHEIST welcomes Astrid and her acid-spitting worms, while the Junkz can now count on the fearsome Haze. Meanwhile, the Freaks present Piotr and the Fang Pi Clang sees the arrival of Sayura. ;Febuary 26th, 2010 :Back to Basics After years of struggle, the Roots have come to the conclusion that they still haven’t achieved their aim. But fortunately, they can now rely on Ojibway and his ancestral magic to lend more weight to their arguments. Meanwhile, with the arrival of Taljion the Piranas have put some order back in their ranks, while the Skeelz welcome Jessica and Thormund joins forces with La Junta. ;Febuary 12th, 2010 :The Time of the Brave! This week the Uppers welcome a real hero to their ranks - the infamous Wayne Stark. Meanwhile, the Sakrohm can now count on fearsome head hunter, Sol Hona, while Hystrix joins forces with the Jungo and Ficcanaso makes himself at home with the Montana. Get these characters in the shop’s New Blood, Danger and Cool Attitude packs. ;January 29th, 2010 :A Quiet Strength! To get your ideas heard in Clint City, you need to be able to bang your fist on the table (or failing that, on your opponent's head). The Rescue and the Ulu Watu are all too well aware of this, so this week they welcome new recruits, Krash and Zack, who they hope will give more weight to their arguments. Meanwhile, the Bangers welcome Massiv, while Tremorh joins forces with the Junkz. Get these characters in the shop’s Action, Cool Attitude and New Blood packs. ;January 15th, 2010 :Conflict of Style! To strengthen her clan, Ielena didn’t think twice about turning Oshitsune, one of the city’s most legendary heroes, into a zombie. Confronted with this new threat, the Sentinels turn to Owen, while the Skeelz welcome Praxie and Dwan to their numbers. Get these characters in the shop’s New Blood, Action and Danger packs. For past news check out the Urban Rivals Wiki news archive. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. In their Academy, the Skeelz are putting their neutrality to one side for the moment to bring about peace... through the force of their punches, of course. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse